A New Destiny
by Michael Storm
Summary: Michael Storm was just a normal boy, except for the fact that he was abused at home. All of a sudden, his life has been turned upside down, and he finds himself in a different world with different rules. Will he get home? Or will he live a new life there? Has the original three sisters. Yaoi, slash, abuse.
1. Prologue

**I'm back, guys! I have two new stories rolling out, oone here, and the other on fictionpress, so go check it out. The other one will explain why I haven't been writing much, so go read it please. Anyways, this will be the first in a series, I plan to do the entire eight seasons, and boy do I have plans. You will all either like me or hate me at the end, but whatever it is, keep reading my stuff. I can always rely on fanfiction being here when I need the community. Thanks again pheonixgirl. This is dedicated to you.**

 **A New Destiny:**

 **By Michael Storm**

 **Prologue: A Typical Day**

I woke up to the smell of booze. Not again I thought. My dad had been drinking again. Probably thinking of a way to abuse me as well. I sighed and got up to get ready for school.

"BOY!" That was my father. "Get down here and clean this shit up!"

I groaned, accidentally stretching the bruised muscles from yesterday. He had beaten me for getting home thirty minutes late, because I was being beaten by the bullies. He didn't even want to hear it. Instead, he just beat me down for the same amount of time I was late. I went into the bathoom, and put the flesh-colored makeup over my bruises, then check to see if any was visible. When I was satisfied, I went downstairs, and started the daily routine. I knew what to do by now. I cleaned up the broken glass, picked up the half-empty bottles, and put them away. Then, I cleaned the rug, wiping the sweat off my forehead, and pushing my blond hair out of the way of my eyes. I need to get it cut, I thought to myself.

After I was done, I made eggs, bacon, and pancakes, set the table, and as my father ate, I went to go wake up my mother and little sister.

I went innto the room, woke her up and let her know breakfast was ready. When I heard the shower going, I left to go wake up my sister.

"Annie" I said, as I went into her room. "Annie, it's time to get up." She groaned, and lifted her head. She had just turned thirteen, last month, and was already acting like a teenager.

"Michael, it's too early," she replied, groaning again.

"It's seven-thirty, if you don't get up, you're going to be late," I told her.

"Ugh, fine," she said, getting up.

"By the way, I made pancakes," I said, as I left the room.

I went back to my bathroom, to check on the makeup, not wanting to get pulled aside in school again. I saw that my blue eyes were dull, and that my face looked haggard. All in all, it looked like a typical day for me.I was muscular, and tall, but I knew better than to fight back against my father or the school bullies. I was always the one to get into trouble.

I finished the touchups, then took my backpack, and put it on. I wouldn't have time to eat. Again.

I went downstairs, and noticed that everyone had left. I picked up the dishes, and put them in the dishwasher, then left the house.

I walked into first period, just as the bell rang. I chose my seat, sat down, and took out my notebook, ignoring the kids and their talking. I mostly kept to myself, knowing that if I didn't, I would get hurt. The teacher walked in, and started the class, and I started taking notes.

About halfway through the class, I started feeling dizzy. I raised my hand, to be called on.

"Yes, Mr. Storm?" the teacher asked.

"May I be excused?" I asked, still feeling dizzy.

"No, of course not. This is an important lesson," she began.

Just then, the world tilted, and my head hit the floor.

I woke up in the nurse's office, with a stranger in the room.

"Where's the nurse?" I asked.

"She is waiting outside," the stranger said calmly. "I need to ask you a few questions."

"Ummm, okay..." I trailed off, wondering where this was going.

"How long have you had those scars, and how did you get those bruises?" she asked.

I sat there in shock. Only then, did I notice that someone washed the makeup off of my arms. "Shit," I muttered. This is not going to end well.

"I'm waiting for an answer," she told me patiently.

"The kids here beat me after school, for being gay," I told her, half lying.

"What are their names?" she asked, no emotion on her face.

I told her, and the next thing I knew, fifteen teens were escorted out of the school, in handcuffs.

I stood near the nurse's window, looking down on the kids being loaded into the cop cars. The social worker had left with the last kid. I sighed in relief, knowing that they would leave me alone now. All I needed to do now was go back home, and deal with my fathe, again. I picked up my backpack, and looked inside to see if I still had all my movies. I had Red vs Blue, Charmed, Starr Wars, and Harry Potter. I also had a few books that were special to me, since I couldn't trust my father to destroy them. I went to Annie's school so I coud pick her up, like I did everyday.

She was waiting for me outside in the driveup. I went over to her, and she ran up to me, giving me a hug.

"How was your day?" I asked her.

"It was good," she answered. I picked up her bag, and slung it over my shoulders. We walked off, and I listened to her talk about what she learned, and about her classmates. I nodded my head each time, and smiled at the right times, acting like I wasn't scared to go home.

When we got home, our mom wasn't there, but our father was. I sent Annie up to her room.

"Boy, why were the cops called at school today?" he asked me. I was treading onn dangerous ground here, and I knew it.

"A social worker was called when I passed out in class, and the nurse fouund bruises on my arms," I answered.

"Did you tell them about me?" he asked calmly.

"No Sir," I replied.

"You're lying," he snarled. The next thing I saw was his fist coming to hit me. I ducked, and tried to fight back, but he punched me in the gut, and started beating me to a pulp. I was slowly blacking out. My last thought before I was gone, was if Annie would be okay. Then the darkness took me.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

 **Coming Home**

"Prue, I know what to do. I need to go to Chinatown first. I have to pick up that bottle of wine first," I said to my sister over the phone.

 _"I know Piper, just hurry back, please. I don't want to be alone with them for too long."_ Prue replied.

Prue was at the manor entertaining guests, and I had to make a quick stop at the liquor store on my way home from my last day at work. I hadn't told her yet, but I applied for a job as a chef at Quake.

"I'll see you soon, sis," I told her. "Bye."

"Bye Piper," she replied.

I hung up and put my phone back in my purse, and went down the alley that connected to the store.

"Ugh," I heard. I looked around, and heard it louder.

"Hello? Is somone here?" I asked, getting out my pepper spray. I walked to the cloesest dumpster, and looked in. There was a young man, beaten and bloody.

"Oh my God," I said, shocked. I lifted him out of the dumpster with difficulty, and slowly put him on the ground.

"Can you hear me?" I asked, not knowing what to do.

"No cops," he murmured.

 _Why doesn't he want cops?_ I thought. "Why no cops?" I asked. "You need help."

"No hospital," he answered softly.

"I neeed to take you to one. I don't know if-" but I stopped when I saw he had passed out.

"Dang it," I said to myself, as I got my phone out to call Prue up.

I sat in the kitchen, as Piper stayed in the room upstairs, where we put thee poor kid. I held the rags we had used to clean the blood off of his body, and cried silently. He had no broken bones, but he was still beaten up pretty badly. I could see bruises from the past times he was beaten, so it was obvious he was used to it, as harsh as that sounded. Now the only questions I had, were, who was he? How did he get there? We was he from? Is he homeless? Whatever the answers, we wouldn't get them until he woke up. It was going to be a long night.

 _I was standing in a temple, with a sword in a pedestal in front of me. It was dark, and the only light shone on the sword, lighting it up like a thousand suns._

 _I walked towards it, and pulled it from the pedestal, feeling the energy coursing through me. Then I saw flashes of other worlds._

 _One, with a young boy, out of place in the forest he grew up._

 _Another with another young boy, working in a shop, in a desert, and a young woman sitting on a throne._

 _Another with thrree sisters, fighting demons with powers._

 _Another with futuristic armored people fightng each other, even the ones they love._

 _One with young boys and girls, in a camp, as if they were living in Ancient Greece._

 _One with twins, a boy and a girl, fighting atop a golden pyramid, in a strange and exotic world._

 _One with mages fighting against armored men._

 _Each one was filled with pain, strife, and death._

 _Then came the voices._

 _"I thought Jedi were forbidden to love."_

 _"Hi Fairy Boy. Would you like to play a song?"_

 _"In other news, Hurricane Delta continues to rain on my parade."_

 _"Power of Air, come to me."_

 _"What good is it being witches, if we can't save the ones we love?"_

 _"Loving me isn't worth it. You'll just get hurt in the end."_

 _"He is a dangerous man and selfish..whatever he promises, don't think he'll ever put you before his own needs."_

 _"You were my brother Anakin! And I loved you!"_

 _"I was the traitor. I'm sorry."_

 _"Link! WATCH OUT!"_

 _"He needs to live! I NEED him to save Padmé!"_

 _"I will NOT let them have you! They can not have you!"_

 _"Each of you is just a PROBLEM I have to deal with on a DAILY BASIS!"_

 _"I won't see you lose yourself to the Templars or Justice."_

 _"Goodbye, Sophie. I'm sorry. I have become Death, destroyer of worlds."_

 _"I told you I would break your heart. Just know it breaks my heart to do so."_

 _Then a thousand voices shouted in pain. "I'M SORRY!"_

 _Then one voice rose above all the rest, "Ten years, a hundred years from now, someone like me will love someone like you, and there will be no templars to tear them apart."_

I woke up, gasping, still hearing the last words echoing in my head. It was nightime, and I was in a stranger's bedroom. Said stranger was sleeping in an armchair, next to the bed. I winced, trying to sit up, but laid back down.

She was a young brunette and looked to be about to be in her mid-twenties. She was sleepiing peacefully, and I didn't want to wake her.

I laid there in bed, and relaxed. I didn't know what time it was, but I didn't want to go back to sleep. I still heard the voices crying out in pain and sorrow. I didn't know what was happening and I was scared.

The door to the bedroom opened, and in walked a woman I never thought I would meet in my life.

"You're awake," she said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted,"I replied.

"I'll bet," she agreed. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure, I answered. I got out of the bed slowly, and she watched me.

"My name is Prue. Prue Halliwell."

"My name is Michael Storm," I replied.

"Good. Now that thatls out of the way, how about that tea?"

I realized that the woman sitting in the chair must have been Piper. "What about her?"

"Oh she'll be fine. Let her sleep."

"This tea is amazing," I said, sipping from the cup.

"Thank you," Prue said, smiling. "But you should try Piper's. She is the cook in the family."

"I definitely will, sometime," I replied.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" she asked me suddenly.

"No," I answered, putting my tea down. My head fell a bit and Prue perked up.

"Would you like to rent out the room you are staying in?" she asked me.

"But I don't have a job, and-" I began.

"That's okay," she told me. "You can get one, right? I mean, it's not like you're on the run."

"No, I'm not," I reassured her. "My father did this to me."

She dropped her mug. "What?"

"Yes," I confirmed it. "He beat me because I'm gay."

"That's not right!" she exclaimed. "Have you called the cops?"

"And risk leading him back to me?" I finished the scenerio.

"True," she replied. "But we can't just let him get away with it."

"Believe me, I know," I agreed. "But the best thing for me is to stay away from him."

She sighed, knowing I was right. "Okay then. What do we do?"

"We just ignore it," I told her.

"I don't like him getting away with it," she told me.

"I know," I replied.

"If that's what you want, then okay." She sighed in defeat. "Just promise me one thing?"

"Okay.." I trailed off, waiting for her to finish.

"Just promise me that if you get into trouble, you'll come to us, first. Piper already cares about you, and that practicly makes you family," she said.

"Okay. And I'm guessing that Piper makes it hard sometimes."

"Yes, she does." We laughed at that.

"My ears are burning," a voice came floating down from the stairs. A head peeked out from the door to the kitchen.

"Come on in, sis," Prue told her.

"What were you two talking about?" she asked.

"Michael can stay," Prue answered. Piper eeped in happiness.

"Where will he be staying?" she asked.

"Remember the room where the kids stuff used to be?"

"The nursury?" Piper asked.

"Yes," Prue answered. "I hope that's not too small," she turned to me.

"Oh no," I replied. "I've lived in worse places."

We were silent for a bit, before they realized what I meant. Then they paused and the silence filled the air.

"Well, that is behind you now," Piper said, breaking the silence. "You are safe here, and no harm will come to you."

"Thank you," I told her. "I mean it." I looked at them and smiled. I was home.


End file.
